


CSI Camelot

by scribblemoose



Series: Merlin Missing Scenes Fics [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 'A Remedy to Cure All Ills', Merlin has some explaining to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	CSI Camelot

Arthur stood in the doorway and surveyed the carnage that surrounded a very dead Edwin Muirden.

"Shall I get a cart?" Merlin suggested, peeking over Arthur's shoulder. "Or a sack?"

Arthur moved into the room and took a long look at the heap that was Edwin's body. There was a lot of blood. "The guards will take care of it. What's that on the floor over there?"

"Floor? What floor?"

"What d'you mean, _what floor_ , you idiot? This floor, the floor under our feet! What other floor could it possibly be?"

"Oh, _this_ floor." Merlin studied the stone slabs in front of them. "I don't see anything unusual, Sire. A little dust, perhaps. I'll get a broom and sweep it up if you-"

"Not here, over there. By that pillar." Arthur strode in the direction he was pointing, Merlin trailing behind him. "Honestly, Merlin, sometimes I think you really are.... that's odd."

"Odd? You're bound to get dust in a room like this."

"That's not dust. It looks like scorch marks."

"Scorch marks?"

"Hmm." Arthur turned back towards Edwin's body. "And is that an axe?"

"I don't know. I'm not very good with weapons. Is it?"

Arthur gave him a despairing look. "Yes, Merlin. That's an axe. It's a stick with an axe-head on it. Like you use to chop wood?"

"Ah," said Merlin, as if light were dawning.

"Excellent. Now you'll know what it is you're using when you end up chopping your own head off due to your own extreme stupidity."

Merlin scowled at him, biting down frustration. It really wasn't fair that the need to keep his secret always seemed to backfire on him.

Arthur, meanwhile, was frowning at the axe. "I don't understand. You said that Gaius found Edwin doing some kind of magic, and it backfired on Edwin and killed him."

"That's right. He attacked him with magical fire. Hey! That might explain the scorch marks!"

"You said you saw this happen?"

"Yes. I came looking for Edwin - like you asked me to - and found him here, attacking Gaius."

"Alright then, key witness - where does the axe come in?"

Merlin's heart started to race. "I beg your pardon?"

"The axe. how did it get in Edwin's skull?"

"Er.... ah. Well! Edwin chucked it at me, using magic," Merlin added a frown of disapproval and a little tut for good measure. "I caught it and chucked it back. Not a bad shot, eh?"

Arthur folded his arms across his chest. "Merlin."

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Go and pick up that axe. Not the bloody one, the one still on the wall."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The axe on the wall, above the fireplace. Go and pick it up."

"Right."

How hard could it be? Merlin marched across the room, reached up above the fireplace and clasped the axe handle in both hands. He plucked it from its mounting, trying not to grunt with the effort.

As soon as he wrenched it free it plummeted to the ground, a huge and impossible weight. With magic, Merlin could hold, twist and throw it as if it were as light as a feather, but without.…

"So," said Arthur, predictably smug. He stood next to Merlin, both of them looking at the axe that lay on the ground, having narrowly missed Merlin's left foot. "You caught the axe Edwin threw at you."

"Well," said Merlin.

"And threw it back at him."

"Perhaps not, now I think about it. Perhaps it, um, fell off the wall."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "It fell?"

"Off the wall."

Arthur threw his head back and laughed. "Let me get this straight, Merlin. You're telling me that this evil and rather powerful sorcerer was killed by an axe that just _fell off the wall_ by accident?"

"I think perhaps he was trying to throw it at me. But like I said. The spell must have, um, backfired, or something."

"Backfired?"

"Yes. Spells do that sometimes. Don't they?"

"Well. Let's recap. Edwin Muirden, mighty and powerful sorceror-"

"I don't think he was _that_ powerful."

"-the mighty and powerful sorceror, was arguing with Gaius-"

"Threatening Gaius. Definitely threatening. With the fire and everything."

"Alright, he was threatening to burn Gaius alive when you… what? Came to the rescue?"

Merlin grinned broadly. "Yes, that's right."

"At which point, rather than trying to set fire to you as well, this mighty and powerful sorceror tried to throw an axe at you, missed and cut his own skull in half instead."

"Well…."

"And then you decided to make up some _ridiculous_ story about your own imaginary heroics… why? To impress me?"

"Perhaps, just a little bit. But we did save your father's life, Sire!"

"By entering a room and thus inspiring the enemy to rather spectacularly commit suicide?"

Merlin nodded, smiling cheerfully.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose between finger and thumb and let out a long sigh. "Really, Merlin. It's a wonder you're still breathing. Did it occur to you that you could have been on the wrong end of that axe? Or burnt alive?"

"Yes, but Gaius was in danger. It was the logical thing to do."

"Well, I can't fault your bravery. But that doesn't validate your stupidity. Next time, Merlin, please _think_ before you go rushing into things. Fetch me, or one of the knights, or at least a guard. You may be a rubbish servant, but I don't have time to break in another one at the moment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sire," said Merlin.

"Now, go and find someone to clean this lot up. And make sure you scrub the floor properly afterwards. And take those axes down to the armoury and make sure they're clean…."

Merlin followed Arthur out of the room and closed the door behind him, his secret safe.

For now.

 _~fin~_


End file.
